Known VS Unknown
by SilverMidnightMoon
Summary: What if ALL of the background characters from The Prophecies Begin allegiances formed an alliance? And what if they controlled one side of the lake? This spells DISASTER. At least they got donuts. And bananas.
1. chapter 1

**(Uses only 1st series cats (for now))**

 **One day, Midnight was just reading the allegiances (like every other bored Warriors fan that waits for the next book) of the first series, when she realized: _whoa. I barely know anyone on here._ It turns out, Erin had to fill up the Clans with basically nonexistent character of every kind. If that meant relying on drastic measures (bad names, strange descriptions, etc.), then so be it. **

**For example, Loudbelly- dark brown tom.**

 **Apparently he's a WindClan cat from the first series. His name doesn't even make sense. He doesn't have a special belly.**

 **Another one, Whiteclaw- dark warrior.**

 **Wait a second- doesn't Whiteclaw have a gender? Like, tom or she-cat? WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE? We know that Erin hasn't yet included transgender cats or bisexual cats like we want, so this is just confusing.**

 **You think you know everyone from the first series????**

 **WRONG.**

 **So, I present to you, the Known and Unknown Clans!**

 **XXX**

 _Once upon a time, cats lived around a lake. Said lake had two sides to it- the Known side and the Unknown side. The known side were cats that everyone knew and loved/loathed. These cats basked in fame and power. The Unknown side were cats that pretty much had been mentioned one or less times. Ever. These cats had Unknown personalities, so who knows what they did down there. Each side had two clans. The known side had GaryMaryClan (the clan of near or forever perfection) and OtherClan (the clan of every other known cat). The Unknown side had WhyClan (the cats that everyone wonders why they were created) and WhoClan (Who is_ that? _). All had lived in peace. Until now._

Allegiances (every cat is described EXACTLY as they are in the book allegiances)

GARYMARYCLAN

Leader: Fireheart- _handsome_ ginger tom (Thunder)

Deputy: Graystripe- long haired solid gray tom

(Thunder, apprentice: Brackenpaw)

Medicine cat:

Yellowfang - not writing this very long description 

Warriors:

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual (wow) blue eyes (Thunder)

Whitestorm-big white tom (Thunder)

One _whisker_ \- young brown tabby tom (Wind)

Crookedjaw- huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw (River)

Stonefur- Gray Tom with battle scarred ears (River)

Silverstream- pretty (OMG) slender (STILL OMG) silver tabby (River, apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Apprentices: 

Swiftpaw- black and white tom (Thunder)

Brackenpaw- golden-brown tabby tom (Thunder)

Queens:

Frostfur- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes (Thunder)

Brindleface- pretty tabby (wat) (Thunder)

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat (Thunder)

Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen (Wind)

Elders: 

Elders are never perfect. 

OTHERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle (Thunder)

Deputy: Tigerclaw (still hasn't learned)- big dark brown tabby Tom with unusually long front claws (Thunder)

Medicine cat: Runningnose- small gray and white tom (Shadow)

Warriors:

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby Tom (Thunder)

Longtail- pale tabby Tom with dark black stripes (Thunder)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat (Thunder, apprentice; Sandpaw)

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom (Wind, apprentice; Dustpaw)

Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat (River, apprentice; Cinderpaw)

Talltail- black and white Tom with a very long tail (Wind)

Nightpelt- old black Tom (Shadow)

Deadfoot- black Tom with a twisted paw (Wind)

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat. (Thunder)

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom (Thunder)

Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat (Thunder)

Queens:

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat (Shadow)

Elders:

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in the clan. Virtually blind and deaf. (Thunder)

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat (Thunder)

Halftail- big dark brown tabby Tom with part of his tail missing (Thunder)

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears (Thunder)

Patchpelt- small black and white tom (Thunder)

WHYCLAN

Leader: Whiteclaw- dark warrior (River, apprentice; Whitepaw)

Deputy: Stumpytail- brown tabby tom (Shadow, apprentice: Oakpaw)

Medicine cat: Mudfur- long haired light brown tom (River)

Warriors: 

Tornear- tabby tom (Wind, apprentice: Shadepaw)

Blackclaw- smoky black tom (River, apprentice: Brownpaw)

Apprentices (all of these were not described in allegiances, so I had to be creative):

Brownpaw- Brown tom (Shadow)

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom (Shadow)

Whitepaw- brown she-cat with white splotches (Wind)

Shadepaw- shadowy brown she-cat (River)

Queens:

Speckletail- pale tabby (Thunder)

Dawncloud- small tabby (Shadow)

Elders:

Ashfur (WHOAAAAAAAA THATS DOUBLE CANON KABOOM)- thin gray tom (Shadow)

WHOCLAN

Leader: Loudbelly- dark brown tom (River, apprentice: Runningpaw)

Deputy: Wetfoot- gray tabby tom (Shadow)

Medicine cat: Barkface- short tailed brown tom (Wind, apprentice: Silverpaw)

Warriors: 

Ashfoot- grey she-cat (Shadow apprentice; Heavypaw)

Cinderfur- thin grey tom (Shadow, apprentice: Webpaw)

Apprentices (made up descriptions):

Webpaw- white tabby tom (Wind)

Runningpaw- light gray and brown tabby she-cat (Wind)

Heavypaw- stout black tom (River)

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with black tabby stripes (River)

Queens:

Darkflower- black she-cat

 **XXX**

 **So what do ya think so far?**

 **Leave reviews/fave/follow please!**

 **~Midnight the Warriors Investigator**


	2. GaryMaryClan Deals With a Fox(Perfectly)

**Yo. Review time,** **pals.**

 **EchoMoonfrost~ YUP. :P**

 **Emberfur28~ XD**

 **ExplodingQuasar (guest)~ Thanks!**

 **Story Timeeee**

* * *

 **GARYMARYCLAN**

 _"We are perfect, no questions asked."_

Fireheart woke up to a beautiful ray of light streaming into the perfectly sized leader's den. Blinking open his radiant green eyes, the _handsome_ tom woke up. He didn't even need to groom himself before leaving his den. Nest fur was a term the amazing leader didn't know. He padded into the light of the day, smiling proudly at his clan.

His deputy, Graystripe, was busy organizing patrols to hunt and protect the borders. Fireheart already knew that they would come back with heaps of prey. The four queens were lounging outside of the nursery, all expecting kits. Fireheart spotted his own mate, Frostfur, among them. A few warriors were eating prey. Life couldn't be more perfect.

Suddenly, Silverstream bursted into camp with the gracefulness of a deer. Graystripe, her mate, lovingly rushed to her side.

"I was on a patrol with Swiftpaw, Onewhisker, and Whitestorm, when we caught the scent of a fox. Being loyal warriors, we traced it, and are busy fighting it off now! It has a friend to!" Silverstream's melodic voice carried across the camp, met with gasps of shock.

"Don't worry!" Fireheary exclaimed happily. "Our warriors won't die! They have been trained _very very_ well in the art of fighting, and are true masters. That fox won't know what hit 'em! Plus, StarClan loves us!" The clan smiled reassuringly, everyone still immensely happy even though a fox was attacking their friends. Even Silverstream seemed excited for them to return home.

"Let's do the Clan cheer!" Fireheart declared. "PERFECT OR DIE!"

"PERFECT OR DIE!" the clan echoed with whoops of joy. Everyone resumed doing what they had done before Silverstream arrived, and Fireheart smiled.

All was still perfect.

* * *

 **I know, I know. These cats are perfect. So yeah... next chapter is OTHERCLAN!**

 **:)**

 **Please review/fave/follow! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Sorry this was so short. Just thought no one would want to read about perfection for too long.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight the Nerdy Nerd's Nerd (I took the quiz!)**


End file.
